


You're a hard guy to find, Marns

by Flyingintospace



Series: Valentine's Day Ficlets [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: A series of ficlets on how different pairings would react to being given a Valentine's Card.





	

Auston stared at the card.

And then back at Mitch, who was vibrating slightly, not meeting his eyes, blush rising up his face. "Just take it."

"Awwwwww," Nylander teased.

Mitch's face was aflame by now and Auston just caught the red envelope before it hit the ground as Mitch hurried from the room.

"Don't be an ass," Auston snapped at Nylander, punching him in the shoulder.

Auston got to his feet to go find Mitch, tucking the red envelope sealed with a heart into his coat.

But Auston had no luck finding him.

The next time he saw Mitch was on the other side of the locker room as they got ready for the game against the Islanders but he wouldn't even look in Auston's direction.

Later that night...

Mitch was exhausted after the game, though he was sure it was more mental than physical. After what had happened with Auston earlier. What had he been thinking? Of course the whole thing was supposed to play out differently. Mitch had been so sure that it would have that he had even book reservations at a fancy restaurant for the two of them tonight. But now all he wanted to do was curl up in bed and forget the day had ever happened.

He turned towards the bed and froze.

Sitting on his pillow was a red heart shaped box of chocolates.

Was this some sort of joke?

But then Auston stepped out of the shadows. "You're a hard guy to find, Marns," Auston said.

Mitch was quiet for once. Willy had told him that Auston had went looking for him. He just hadn't been sure why at the time. "Didn't know if you wanted to find me,"

Auston took another step forward. "Why wouldn't I?" He pulled the card out of his jacket.

Mitch could feel his face heating up.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you earlier," Auston said.

"It was a stu..." Mitch started.

"It was sweet," Auston interrupted, standing right in front of Mitch. "You're sweet and I'm going to kiss you now."

Mitch opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Auston's lips on his. Mitch's lips curled up in a grin and he wrapped his arms around Auston's neck pulling him closer.


End file.
